


Hold Me for Tonight

by syah_707



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kageyama Tobio, Drunken Confessions, Flirty Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syah_707/pseuds/syah_707
Summary: Cus your author just wants some OiKage moments after the time skip🥺😭"Hey Tobio"    "I didnt buy you a present tho"   "And why should I care?"   "Aww ! Come on"   "Huh?"   "Hey , what do you want your present to be?"   "Huh?"   "Anything you want"   "Really?"    "So tell your senpai what gift do you want"   "Then .. can you hold me for tonight? 🥺 "
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Hold Me for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey ~ Just testing things out ✌️ Im sorry for the lack of grammar 🙏 but hey , have fun reading😄🙌  
> P/s ; I believe in OiKage supremacy😜✌️

Cuz after all this time , the person that Kageyama Tobio will always look up to is  ** that  ** cunning & childish senpai , Oikawa Tooru .

_"Oi Tobio , what are you daydreaming about?"_ Tobio finally snaps from his thoughts . _" Shut up , boke"  "Why you--" _ Atsumu snickers from behind . _" Ahh its seems that Tobio-kun is such a stalker" "Huh??""I can see yer phone Tobio-kun"_ Tobio quickly turn off his phone. " _Ahh~ Too late , too late" "What is it Atsumu? What did you see?" "Its seems that our Tobio-kun here still have the biggest interest on the Argentina's setter" "Grand King?"_ Atsumu nodded his head . _" Tobio?""Can you guys not?" "I mean , yer the one who's stalkin' him" "I am not Atsumu-san . He just pop up on my feed . What am I suppose to do, huh?" "Poor Tobio-kun" "Erghhh just shut up 🙄 " _In the end , Atsumu never stop teasing Tobio bout his 'interest' on the Argentina's setter.

That night

_ "Hey Tobio" "What is it Dumbass?" "We never really talk about Grand King huh?" "Why do you want to talk bout him?" "He was once your senpai . And the one you look up to , so ---""Dont mention it" "But you ---" "Shoyo stop." "Jezz fine !Deal with your little crush alone! Buwekk  😜 _ _"_ Tobio slam his pillow onto Shoyo's face . _"OWWW?!!""You deserve it!" "YOUU!!" "HUH?!"_ The both of them ended up in a pillow fight until -- _ "woah , how did this night suddenly become so chaotic?""Tobio keeps on denying bout his little crush!""Ouh? This seems interestin'" "Atsumu no" "Atsumu yes""Dumbass. Im out! "  _ Tobio then went out for a walk . _ "And its so damn cold rn! Great!" _ Tobio kept on walking and stumble upon a park . And then he saw a swing .  _"Am I about to sit on the swing in this cold weather? Yes , yes indeed"_ Tobio then starts to swing little by little . Without him realizing it , he's caught up in his thoughts once again .After awhile , he felt a jolt from the swing . Tobio opens his eyes and sees those blonde hair that he wishes he shouldnt be seeing rn. _"Yo Tobio-kun" "What now Miya-san" "Yer not suppose to call me that anymore" "Im mad at you" "Okay2 Im sorry for teasing yer" "You're gonna do it again , I just know it" "Fine2 , have mercy on me"_ Tobio just hums.Tobio stood up and start to walk back to their homestay. _"So what yer thinkin' bout?" "Hey Atsumu""hmm?" "Can you lend me your hand?" "HUH?" "Fine , nevermind" "Woah chill Kitten , here"_ Tobio then intertwined their hands together .  _"Yup Im crazy""Woahh Tobio , yer finally admit it huh" "Shut up dumbass" "So how does my hand feels like?" "Warm" "Huh?" "I like it"_ Atsumu snorted . _"Yup yer crazy"_ Even if Atsumu says that , Tobio felt happy when Atsumu caress his hand softly like he knew what Tobio was craving after seeing those brown eyes again .  _"Remind me to thanks Kiyoomi after this" "Ehh why?" "Im borrowing his boyfriend's hand for god sake" "I dont think Kiyoomi would mind" "Still , thank you Atsumu" "Dumbass" "You too , dumbass"_

How long was that again?A month? And here we are. _"Tobio-kun ~ yer crush is comin' back to Japan I see" "Atsumu-san can you not?" "Come on Tobio-kun ! Yer suppose to have a bf too!""Just have some fun with Kiyoomi and stop bothering me" "Aww Im not that cruel to have some fun alone ~ ""Miya-san" "Okay2 back it again with the last name basis , cruel Tobio-kun" "You started it" "I just wanna see yer happy too yer knoww" "I am happy""Are you really?""Why wouldnt I be happy ? I have volleyball . I have my team . I have you guys Atsumu-san ""But yer want him to acknowledge yer .. Am I wrong?""..... Im just happy that I can play against him . That's enough for me" "Liar liarrr. Dont lie to me yer dumbass" "Atsumu , I appreaciate it . but ,, thats it . Kageyama Tobio will always be just a kouhai he knew in Kitagawa Daiichi . A kouhai that he dislikes somehow . A kouhai that he .. he can just forget about any day. So Atsumu-san do me a favour . Just have some fun with Kiyoomi-san this holiday" "But Tobio , I saw how yer look when we did the interview . Yer were lookin' at him with those sparkly eyes . Yer ---" "Ahh its seems that the neighbours cat are making a mess again ,, see you later Atsumu"_ Tobio quickly hang up . Tobio sigh . _ "Yeah Im not gonna think about those feelings again. Yup" _

Time skip to 22nd of Dec

_"TOBIOO! Here here!" "Calm down boke , you're hella loud" "Hey hey , dont bully Shoyo" "Bokuto-san 😭 " "So how's birthday boy doin' ?" "Im doing fine , thank you?"_ Atsumu snorted _._ _"He just cant take jokes does he?" "Not my fault" "Dumbass" "Kiyoomi , your bf is starting a fight again" "Let me know if he passes out"_ Tobio laugh. _"Hey hey hey! Im giving my gift first!" "No , Im first!" "Shoyo , respect me!" "No! Im Tobio's best friend!" "Im his senpai, so I should be first!" _ With Koutarou & Shoyo fighting on who's being first , Keiji slides his gift to Tobio . _"Keiji bein' a genius again" "I dont wanna deal with those two energetic kids" "Same ,, Here Tobio" "Thank you Keiji. Thank you Kiyoomi" _ Keiji then pats Tobio's head. Without Tobio realizing it , he leans to his touch . _"AAH! Wait , Im sorry"_ Atsumu & Bokuto just laugh seeing Tobio's reaction . Keiji smack Bokuto's arm then continue to pat Tobio's head . _"Keiji , Im not a kid tho?" "But you're the youngest among us . I wanna pamper you some more" "Fine just you"_ Yeah right 🙄 Koutarou then caress Tobio's hair too . _"Ehh you too?" "Keiji's kid is my kid too" "Since when did I become your child?" "Since Karasuno aint here" "Im gonna tell Koushi & Daichi, you know" "Noo Tobio ! Bad kid!"_ Tobio laugh . _"Im your kid too right Bokuto-san 😭 " "Then start calling me by my first name !" "But Bokuto-san is Bokuto-san 😭 " "Keiji , Shoyo being mean 😭 " "Koutarou" "Oh , I will never get use to that 🥺😆 " "You guys are bunch of sap" "Boohoo yer just jealous Tobio" "Am not" "Yeah right 😜 " "So where's my gift Atsumu-san?" "I dunno" "Boo Atsumu" "Shoyo yer meany" "Boo Ratsumu" "Kiyoomi not yer too" "Eh wait! Here Tobio! Im not gonna be the last , hah!"_ As Shoyo passing the gift , Koutarou gives his gift too .  _"HAHAHA Atsumu being the last one , boohoo" "But Tobio gonna love my gift the most" "Huh?" "Just wait and see fellas" "Ouh? I smell suspicious" "Yer gonna love it Tobio" "Yeah2 whatever Atsumu-san"  
_ They celebrate Tobio's birthday with having Tobio's fav dish , MEAT ! 😆🤤 Koutarou & Shoyo singing birthday song loudly . The two of them having karaoke together . And of course a birthday celebration wouldnt be complete without ,, CAKE !!  
 _"Calm down you dumbass" "But its cake!" "Omg 😂😂_ _" "Tobio here!" "Atsumu?" "Yer should drink" "Omg you're drunk arent you?" "Am not" "Kiyoomi your bf--- oh God" "Huh? Where's my bf? Is Atsumu flirting again?" "He's not Kiyoomi but---" "Atsumu you --!!"_ Kiyoomi smack Atsumu's back . _"OWW?! What did I do?" "You're flirting again aint you?" "Am not2" "Give me a kiss then" "KIYOOMI!" "That I will do"_ Atsumu got closer to Kiyoomi and give him a kiss . It went for awhile until Kiyoomi push Atsumu a bit. _"Aww gimme some moree" "Pervert"_ Tobio laugh. _" You dont wanna drink?" "Can I?" "You should Tobio , its your birthday afterall" "Hrmmm, maybe a little bit?"_ Yeah Keiji shouldnt have left Tobio with Atsumu.

  
  


_"Keiji , teach me how to be like you! So someone like Koutarou can be madly inlove with me too" "Ehh?" "Atsumu ! Teach me how to flirt like how you did with Kiyoomi!" "HUH?!" "Shoyo" "Tobio??" "Be my decoy forever" "Oh my god that sounds like a proposal Tobio!" "Im not proposing you!"_ Shoyo & Koutarou laugh seeing drunk Tobio. Tobio then lands his head on Keiji's shoulder . _"Tobio?" "I miss him.."_ The five of them went silent. _ "Tobio?" "I miss Tooru" "T--Tooru? You're calling him by his first name?" "Yeah , what's so wrong bout that? Buwekk 😜 ""KEIJI , TOBIO BEING CUTE 😭 ""Koutarou--""TOBIO TEACH ME HOW TO BE CUTE LIKE YOU  😭 " "Ehh? But Bokuto-san ,, I WANNA BE LIKE YOU 😭 ""TOBIO 😭 " "BOKUTO-SAN 😭 " "TOBIO-KUN 😭 " "ATSUMU-SAN , I MISS HIM  😭 __"_ Suddenly , an unknown laugh was heard in the dining room .  _ "MY GIFT! YOU'VE FINALLY MADE IT!""Yoohoo Tobio-chan 😄 _ _"_ That's the cue . Tobio quickly hide himself behind Keiji & Koutarou . _"_ _Tobio-chan?" "Nahhh. I must be dreaming" "YOO HOO~~""ATSUMU I HATE YOU""Aww I love yer Tobs""Keiji...""Just talk to him?" "But I dont wanna" "But you said you miss him""But I didnt know that he ---"_ Tobio looks at Tooru . _"He would suddenly appear like this" "No one did" Tobio sigh ."Yeah except for Atsumu" "I hate Atsumu" "You dont" Keiji caress his hair . "Just have some fun? Its your birthday afterall" "Keiji you meany""I love you too"_ Tobio whines a little . _"OIKAWA-SAN!!""Hey there Shoyo"_ 'Shoyo huh?'Tobio mutter to himself . 'Nah Tobs , stop with those thought again . Erghhh'  _"Tobio-- TOBIO-CHAN!""Huh huh?" "Happy Birthday you brat!" "Ermmm , thank you Oikawa-san""Its seems that you guys were having so much fun huh?" Tobio hums .  "Yeah we did 😄 " "You look cute when you smile like that. You should smile more" "Eh?" _ Tooru laugh . _ "Of course you wouldnt know how you're looking rn""Ehh?" "You look cute Tobio" _ The tip of Tobio's ears went red . _"Stop flirtin' with Tobio yer cocky king!" "Shut up Rat!" "Yer should've come sooner . Tobio was just confess---"_ Tobio quickly feeds Atsumu with cake.Tobio even gave Atsumu a glare . _"Hmm??" "I wanna be alive tomorrow , so no" "You ---""Deal with it"_ Atsumu gave Tooru a smirk . _"Oikawa-san , you should eat too. Here" "Aww thank you Tobio-chan" "Here too . This too . Here's some cake" "Pfttt Tobio-chan , calm down . Im not in a rush" "Ahh okay"_ Tobio keeps on playing with the hem of his hoodie . _"Hey Tobs , yer sleepy?" "Kinda" "Yer can sleep first yer know?" "Ehh you're sure?""Yeah , Tooru can keep yer save" "Huh?"_ Keiji pull Tobio closer and let Tobio's head rest on his shoulder . _"Keiji?" "Its okay . Im here"_ Tobio hums .Before Tobio finally went to sleep , he hears Atsumu & Tooru talking --  _"Yer lucky yerrr know that" "Yeah yeah , heard it bunch of time" "Yer better take good care of him" "Im his senpai , of course that's my duty"_ Ahh .. Thats right . Oikawa Tooru was his senpai . **Just** his senpai huh?

Later that night

Tobio felt something shifting . Tobio opens his eyes and -- _"Ahh did I bother you?"_ Tobio shakes his head . _"You can still sleep if you want" "Where's everyone?" "Ahh , Keiji brought Shoyo & Koutarou back to their home. I call a cab for Atsumu & Kiyoomi"_Tobio hums . _" Your condo quite nice btw" "Thank you Oikawa-san" "Pfttt Im just saying" "No , for tonight . You didnt have to come you know ? And you didnt have to bring me back home . You could've just call the cab" "Hey Tobio-chan" "Hrmmm?" "You've got some beer right?"_ Tobio nodded . _"Care to drink some more?"_ Tobio hums . _"So how are you" "Quite fine , how bout you Oikawa-san?" "Aww you care bout me?" "I did . Since middle school , but thank you for noticing " "Tobio-chan being sarcastic I see" "Oikawa-san being a meany , nothing new" "You should stop spending time with Atsumu-chan" "Ermmm dont wanna" "TOBIO-CHAN!" "I love Atsumu-san" "EHH? But he's with Kiyoomi?" "Werent you suppose to be the genius one here?" "Yup , you're becoming like glasses-kun""Kei. Tsukishima to you" "So you're closer with him now huh?" "Technically , Im closer with everyone now""Even Ushijima?" "Even with Toshi-san" "You even have nicknames now?!" Tobio hums ._ _"But you still call me Oikawa-san . This is not fair Tobio-chan!" "Can I?" "Hmm?"_ Tobio shakes his head . _"Im gonna stick with Oikawa-san" "Ehh??" "Oikawa-san" "Cant hear it" "Oikawa-san--" "Cant hear a thing" "Tooru-san." "....." "Oika---""Nope! Baka!"_ Tooru flicks his finger onto Tobio's forehead. _" Thats not fair Tobio" "Hmm?" "You said you didnt want it , then you give me a suprise attack"_ Tobio tilt his head a bit . _"Yup no wonder Bokuto calls you cute" "You heard it?""Not everything tho"_ Tooru pouts . _"What did Atsumu mean , btw?"_ Tobio shrug. _"Hey Tobio" "Hmm?" "Arent you drunk?" "Kinda but not really" "Here drink some more" "Tooru-san?" "Its your birthday . So drink some more!" "You're being weird Oikawa-san" "Nopee!! Tooru-san to you"_ Tobio shrug and take the drinks . After awhile, Tobio feel a bit tipsy . Maybe more than a bit? Nahh , screw that. Tobio's hella drunk. _"Hey Tooru" "Ouh?" "Im mad you know!" "Ouh?" "Im your kouhai too you know!" "Tobio?"_ Tobio shakes his head . He made sweater paws . _"Tooru look!"_ Tobio plays with the sweater paws happily . _"Hey Tooru I want your sweater" "Huh?" "Take off your sweater!" "Tobio-chan?!" "Take it off!" "Okay2!"_ Tooru then took off his sweater . _"Tooru , I cant get this hoodie off"_ Tobio whines a little. _"Tooru helpp 🥺_ _"_ Tooru laugh . _"_ _ Dont laugh! I just wanna wear your sweater , damn it!" "Tobio , calm down" _Tooru helps Tobio with his hoodie . _"Tobio you're not wearing anything underneath?" "I dont know" "Huh?" "You're too slow ! Back off!"_ Tobio then took off his hoodie , he quickly wears Tooru's sweater . _"Its smells" "You're saying its smelly?" "Thats not it" "Hmm?" "Its smells like you . So , it calms me down or something like that 🥺_ _..." "....." "Tooru?" "Are you even gonna remember what happen tonight?"_ Tobio then take his phone out. _"Tobio?"_ Tobio then open his camera and start to record . _"Kageyama Tobio , 22nd of Dec , awhile after my birthday's party . Here with my fav senpai , Oikawa Tooru . Tooru-san , say hello"_ Tooru snorted . Tooru wave his hand _"Hey Tobio , you're really drunk rn , just so you know" "Im not drunk!" "You are" "Am not!" "You were saying nonsense awhile ago" "DEAR KAGEYAMA TOBIO , you're now wearing OIKAWA TOORU's sweater ! And its smells" "Its not smelly you brat!" "Thats not it Tooru . It smells like you . It really calms me down . I like your smell" "....." "TOORU" "Okay2 jezz" "Tooru you're red" "AM NOT!" "Are you having a fever?" "Huh?" "Oh no you're not suppose to have a fever ! Is it my fault? Its quite cold rn right? Im sorry . Im sorry Tooru 😭 " "Hey hey Tobio" "Should I call Hajime? He could take good care of you" "Ehh since when did you call him that? " "Shush , I can call my senpai whatever I want" "Tsk tsk Tobio that's rude" "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S RUDE!" "Ehh??" "Im envious of Shoyo" "Why?.." "He's great at everything . He's cute . He's hyperactive . He's a social butterfly . He's quick . He's a great decoy . He's a great receiver . He even got you to play with him" "Tobio..." "Shoyo's a sunshine isnt he? He's my best friend . He's my first partner . He makes me less lonely . He made me even like the tittle 'King' . He completes me . He's my other half you can say . But Tooru , he can fly higher . Even without me" _ Tobio finally breaks down . He felt dampness around his cheeks . _"Oh Tobio"_ Tooru quickly gives Tobio a hug .  _"Im scared Tooru . Im scared" "Ermmm. Its okay Tobio. Im here. There's nothing to be scared off"_ Tooru pats Tobio's head . _"Are you okay now?"_ Without Tobio realizing it , Tobio snuggle even more . _"Hey Tobio" "Hrmmm?" "To be honest , I had a talk with Atsumu" "And?..." "He said you were kinda down lately?" "Did he tell you why?" "Half of it?" "So why do you care?" "Hey hey Tobio" "Hrmmm?" "Look at me" "Dont wanna" "Please?"_ Tobio then looks up . _"Can you tell me exactly why Atsumu knows this better than I do?" "Ehh?" "Tobio" "Nope" "Tobio" "Naah" "Tobio." "Jezz fine!"_

_"Maybe its bcs of that night" "What night?" "It was cold outside okay . I was sulking with Shoyo & Atsumu" "Oh why's that?" "They kept teasing me" "Ouh?" "So I sat on a swing . It was fun btw even though it was hella cold" "Of course Tobio-chan would do something like that" "Shushh"_ Tooru laugh .  _ "And then?" "Atsumu found me" "Of course . If he didnt , I would freeze him to death"  Tobio snorted . "I ask him to hold my hand" "Ehh why him? Why didnt you ask Shoyo? Why didnt you ask Keiji ? Or maybe Kiyoomi? Why him 😭 " _ Tobio laugh .  _"I want a setter's hand tho""Keiji's a setter" "He wasnt there at the moment""Hmphh""you werent there too""...Tobio?" "Hrmmm?" "What do you mean by that?" "You're the genius one here Tooru-san" "TOBIO!" "Erghhh" "So you're into setter's hand huh?""Please dont mention it" "Here . My hand are all yours"_ Tobio looks at Tooru's hand . Tobio sigh.  _"Oi did you just sigh?" "Who knows?_ _😜 " "Maybe I should ship you to Hajime . You should really stop spending time with Atsumu-chan" "But I lo---" "Yeah2 I know you love Atsumu-chan. Yeah2 heard it bunch of time already" "I love Shoyo too" "Oh God" "I love Keiji too . Even Koutarou . Even Kiyoomi , even though Kiyoomi is allergic to human contact" "Oh God , you can even make jokes now" "Yes I can even do that now , excuse you" "So ?... what happen after that?" "Atsumu just connect the dots . And he came to a conclusion""And that is?...""that your kouhai here , not only was he touch starved , but he's also been wanting for his senpai to finally acknowledge him and maybe give him some attention you know ? Tooru-senpai didnt really pats his kouhai head back then , while he did to everyone else . His senpai didnt really wanna play with him back then . Why ? Well his senpai somehow hated him back in middle school , or even until high school , or even now . I dont know . At certain point , maybe it's my fault. I dont know Senpai . Your kouhai doesnt know how to interact with people until now . Even now your kouhai still a socially awkward kid." "First , aww . Second , no . I didnt hate you . Not in middle school . Not in high school . Not now . Your senpai never hates you. Plus it isnt your fault okay? Never think any of this was your fault okay? Third , you're cute even though you're a bit awkward . Hey not everyone can be a social butterfly . That doesnt mean you're bad or whatever . Plus , you're even cute like this" "Im not cute Tooru" "You are , even if you wont admit it""yup cant see it" "Ahh you're cute even back then" "Huh?" "Remember when you give me your tissue?" "TOORU" "Yup Tobio becomes cuter as the years counting""Im still touch starved btw" _ Tooru laugh _._ _"You're sober?" "Kinda""making sure you're sober enough" "Enough for what?" "To not forget bout this night" "Wouldnt imagine it , I mean . I even have prove" "Send me the video too btw" "Hey its still recording"_ Tooru just took the phone from Tobio and hugs Tobio even tighter.

_ "Hey Tobio""I didnt buy you a present tho" "And why should I care?" "Aww ! Come on" "Huh?" "Hey , what do you want your present to be?" "Huh?" "Anything you want" "Really?""So tell your senpai what gift do you want" "Then .. can you hold me for tonight?  🥺 " "Hrm?.." "not like that !""I didnt say anything" "Jezz""Or did you want it to be like that?" "Tooru!""Okay2. At your service King"  _ Tobio suddenly being lift by Tooru .  _"Tooru?!" "We're not gonna fall asleep on the sofa""But did you really have to carry me like this?!" "Aww dont be shy Baby"_ Tobio face went red.Tobio tried to hide his face with his sweater paws .As they arrived the bedroom , Tooru lays Tobio on his bed . Tooru set Tobio's phone  _*that is still recording just so you know 😉 *_ & his stuff on the nightstand . Tobio quickly take the chance to cover himself with his blanket .  _"Hey Tobio" "Hrmmm?" "I have your gift tbh . But I dont know if you're gonna like it or not"_ Tobio lays out his hand.  _"Ehh? I cant give you the gift like this?" "Huh?" "Tobio come out for a sec" "Naah""Tobio-chan""Nope" "Tobio-kun?""Nope" "Tobio.."_ Tobio took a peek to see Tooru . _"Why are you even hiding?" "I dont know" "Hey Tobio" "Hrmmm?" "Close your eyes" "Huh?" "Just do it idiot" "You're being suspicious" "Tobio-channn" "Okay2"_ As soon as Tobio close his eyes , he felt Tooru hand on his face . Tobio felt weird so he open his eyes but just then --Oikawa Tooru . His first idol . His first crush . His first love . Giving him a kiss .  _"Tooru--"_ Tooru tilt his head a bit and continue with the kiss . Tobio would have never thought that this day would have come . He had imagine it but he never really expect it to be true . Fireworks ? Nah , it was more than that .It felt like an explosion. He felt as if the ocean was full of waves .  _"Tobio--" "Hrmmm?"_ Then Tobio felt Tooru's hand on his waist . Tobio felt shiver and was about to say something but --Tooru slips his tongue in . Tobio flustered a bit and even let out a small moan . You know how people say you feel good when kissing someone ? Well all Tobio could feel was how euphoric he is . Kissing Tooru was far more than amazing . It was extraordinary . It was breathtaking . Speaking of breathtaking ,,  _"Tooru wait wait--" "Ahh Im sorry" "You dont sound like you're sorry , at all" "Ahh you caught me there" "So that was the gift?" "So .. did you like it?" "Hrmmm"_ Tooru was kinda nervous . He didnt want to force things between him & his cute little kouhai . Oh God , Tooru was a train wreck . _"I dont know Tooru" "Ahh..." "Maybe you should do some more?"_ Tooru eyes were sparkling . His eyes light up like dynamite .  _"You're sure?" "I mean if I dont like it , I could give it back? No?"_ Tooru could see the mischievous eyes Tobio giving him . Damn that turn him on a bit .  _ "Didnt know our little king could be this naughty?" "You left me with Atsumu , take it or leave" "No receipt?" "Nope , so are you in or are you out huh Grand King?" Tobio smirks a bit.  "Im all in Baby" "Good to know Your Highness""You really gonna be the death of me someday Tobio" "Likewise Tooru"" And Tobio""Hrmmm?" "Your moaning was cute just now" "TOORU!" _   
They continue their ~~heated~~ night together. Ahh but dont you worry , Tooru did fulfill Tobio's wishes . Tooru did end up holding Tobio for the rest of the night. And maybe even more?

Tobio toss and turn in his sleep . The sun is rising . The sunlight was hitting Tobio's hair . Tooru is mesmerizing the view in front of him . Never would he expect to be in the same bed with his cute little kouhai . Tooru pokes Tobio cheeks a bit . _"Tobio~~"_ Tobio just gave him a little  yes and went back to sleep . Tooru was amazed again by how cute his kouhai can be .  _"Tobio I gotta make breakfast"_ His cute boyfriend just snuggle a bit more into Tooru's arm. Suddenly , Tooru smirks a bit .Tooru then whisper to Tobio's ear .  _"Hey Tobio , I love you my little cutie"_ Huh no response?  _ "Tobio will you be my boyfriend?"  _ Ahh his hand moves a bit .  _"Or do you want to be my husband instead?"_ Bang! Tooru was hit by a pillow . _ "Hey thats mean" _ Tobio hide his face with his pillow.  _ "Hey no hiding from me" "You're just teasing Tooru-san" "Why is it when you're sulking , the honorific suddenly came back" "You should know better Oikawa-san 😜 " "Ahh that's kinda illegal" "Hmphh 😜 " "I should punish Atsumu later , yeah remind me that""Oikawa-sannnn" "Noo, call me Tooru""Tooru-san" "Noo, just Tooru""Hrmmm.. nahhh""TOBIOOO" _ __ Tooru attacks Tobio with a hug .  _"Noo this is unfair" "Huh?""You know I've been wanting this" "Well guess what Baby ? I want all of this too" "Ehh? I dont believe you" "Meany Tobio" "Meany Oikawa-san_ _ 😜 " "TOBIOOO 😫 " "Can we just snuggle today?" "So I got myself a clingy bf huh?""Clingy future husband" "Ehh?" "No? 🥺 " "Yup , Cause of death ; Tobio being a cutie" "No dont die , Im gonna miss you"  Tooru sigh. "Noo Tooru" "Huh?" "I love you , Tooru , I love you 🥺 ""Hey , I love you too Tobio" "Hey lets be boyfriends" "We already are Tobio" "Then lets be boyfriends again" "Ehh?" "Then we can be husbands ? No? 🥺 " "Tobio , we will . One day . In the future" "I cant wait 😆 " "Oh my God Keiji , you were right" "Keiji? What did Keiji say to you?" "You're really something else" "Please be something that you want 🥺 " "Yes indeed Tobio" "Hey Tooru" "Hrmmm?" "I love you 😁 _ _" "I love you too Tobio"_ Tooru gives Tobio a kiss on the forehead .  _"Here too"_ And on the cheeks . _ "Here too pls" _ And on the nose ..Suddenly , Tobio was the one who gave Tooru a peck on the lips .  _ "Hehe I win 😜 " "God Tobio..." "so snuggle and kisses?" "Breakfast first" "Ehh?" "You gotta eat Baby" "Then hold me" "Whatever you want Princess" "Ehh?" "Spoiled prince" "You're the one who's spoiling me" "I cant agree you with that""Ehh?" "Shoyo , Keiji , Koutarou , Atsumu and even Kiyoomi , they spoil you like you're a prince" "Well I am a King""Yeah2" _ Tooru lift Tobio up .As he let Tobio down on the chair , Tobio hugs his arm. _"Tobio I gotta make breakfast" "But I dont wanna let you go" "Tobio I love you but we have to eat" "Finee"_ Tobio finally let go .Tooru cook some eggs and made some kimbap . Tooru can see Tobio pouts a bit .  _"Okay eat you clingy king"_ Tobio then sit on Tooru's lap.  _"Tobio?""Eat and then we're gonna sleep together" "Yes Cutie" "Hmphh"_ After both of them finish their breakfast , Tobio grabs Tooru hand and rush to their bedroom . _"And sleep!"_ Tooru laugh. _"What?"_ Tooru shakes his head .  _ "Ermmm. Im just happy"  Tobio hums in agreement. "Hey Tobio" "Yeah?" "I love you""Jezz" "Hey say it back" "Nahhh 😜 ""Heyyy" Tooru caress his waist .Tobio laugh. "I love you too you oblivious clingy grand king" "Ehh?" "Calling me clingy when you yourself is far way more clingy than I am""Ehh?" "Tobio.""Hrmmm?" "Lets bet" "Huh?""Who's the least clingy gotta make breakfast tomorrow""Ehh?""Okay starting in 1 , 2 , 3 , GO!""TOORU!""you're going to lose Tobio-chan!""Naah! Im gonna win this Oikawa-san!""Tobio!" "Hrmmm?""I love you!""Pfttt I love you too Tooru!" "No I love you more!""I love you the most!" "I love you--"  
_ And they keep going on and on and on until both of them went to sleep . The next thing they knew ,, they got spam with million of texts & missed called from their best friends  😂😂


End file.
